The present disclosure is related to the arrangement and operation of patient support apparatuses with sensors for gathering information from the environment around the patient support. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a patient support apparatus including a multi-directional optical reader.
Patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds for example, are used in hospitals, nursing homes, private homes, and the like. In some care environments, the locations of patient supports and other pieces of equipment are tracked by sensors within the care environment. When the locations of patient supports and other pieces of equipment are tracked, administrators can monitor and evaluate the deployment of the patient supports and other pieces equipment.
Patient support apparatuses and other pieces of equipment are known to be fitted with electronic transmitters such as RFID transmitters or reflectors to facilitate tracking of the patient supports and other pieces of equipment. The use of such electronic transmitters requires that various locations around the care environment be equipped with sensors to determine the presence or absence of the patient supports or the other pieces of equipment.